Beyond the Sunset
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Michelle wondered what song her friends were singing. She held Cornelius's hand as the two slowly approached the graves.


Disclaimer: I only own Cara.

A/N: Italics are lyrics.

Michelle sat next a pond sniffling slightly. It has been a month since the terrible accident that took the lives of her parents. Her uncle, Cornelius, was sitting not too far away.

"Uncle Cornelius, I miss my parents so much." Michelle said.

"I know Michelle." Cornelius replied. "I miss them too."

"Can them visit them today?"

"Of course."

Cornelius picked up his book and Michelle stood up. The two badgers made their way to the graves. Another Furling, a skunk, was sitting in front of two graves. A mouse was next to the skunk. She was in front of a grave.

Michelle recognized the mouse as Abigail and the skunk as Abigail's adoptive sister, Cara. The skunk's parents were killed by a fox and Abigail's father took her in. As Michelle approached the two Furlings, she heard Cara and Abigail singing.

_Beyond the sunset oh blissful morning  
>When with our Saviour heaven is begun<br>Earth stroll is ending oh glorious dawning  
>Beyond the sunset when day is done<em>  
>Michelle wondered what song her friends were singing. She held Cornelius's hand as the two slowly approached the graves. Cara fingered one of the grave stone as she and Abigail continued singing.<br>_Should you go first and I remain to walk the road alone  
>I'll live in memory's garden dear with happy days we've known<em>  
>Michelle thought back to the time when she, her parents and Cornelius went on a picnic. The young badger had a great time with her family.<p>

"Michelle, let's go pick some berries." Cornelius had said.

Happily, Michelle skipped off to pick blueberries.

_In spring I'll watch for roses red when fades of lilac's blue  
>In early fall when the brown leaves call I'll catch a glimpse of you<em>  
>Michelle liked to lay in the grass sometimes. She felt like her parents were watching her. Cornelius would sit next to her and tell Michelle stories about her parents when they were Michelle's age.<p>

_Should you go first and I remain to finish with the scroll  
>No lenghtening shadows shall creep in to make this life seem droll<br>We've known so much of happiness yes we've had our cup of joy  
>And memory is one gift of God that death cannot destroy<em>  
>Michelle knew she would always have the memories of her parents. The memories would never fade away.<p>

'I won't allow it.' Michelle thought to herself firmly.

Cara often felt bad about not remembering too much of her parents. She was only 3 or 4 when her parents were killed.

Confused, Cara spent her days wandering and looking for someone, anyone, to talk to.

Abigail and her father found Cara a aeek later. Cara was circling around an oak tree.

'Daddy, what's that?' Abigail had asked.

Abigail's father looked at the skunk and studied the stripes.

'A skunk.' Abigail's father replied. He approached Cara and asked, 'Are you lost?'

Cara stopped walking and shook her head.

'Where are your parents?'

Cara pointed up to the sky.

'I'm so sorry to hear that.'

Cara shrugged and started walking around the tree again. When she was close enough to Abigail's father, he asked if she wanted to come home with him and Abigail. Cara stopped and looked at the two mice.

'I'd love that.' Cara spoke up.  
><em>Should you go first and I remain one thing I'd have you do<br>Walk slowly down that long path for soon I'll follow you  
>I want to know each step you take that I may walk the same<br>For someday down that lonely road you'll hear me call  
>Yes you'll hear me call your name<em>  
>Abigail often wondered what Heaven was like. She wondered if she'd be able to find her mother right away.<p>

She could imagine stepping through the golden gates and into the wonderous place. Abigail would call her mother. Abigail would see her mother and engulf her in a hug.

"I missed you Mom." Abigail would say.

"I really missed you too." Her mother would say back.  
><em>Beyond the sunset oh glad reunion<br>With our dear loved ones who've gone before  
>In that fair homeland we'll know no parting<br>Beyond the sunset for evermore  
>(For evermore)<em>

"That was beautiful girls." Cornelius said.

Cara jumped slightly while Abigail turned around.

"Thank you." Abigail said.

"That's a pretty song." Michelle added.

"Thanks Michelle." Cara replied.

"Come on Cara, we have to head home." Abigail said.

Cara stood up and said, "Coming."

Michelle sat down in front of her parents' graves.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'll see you there." Michelle said. "Uncle Cornelius and I both. We'll see in the homeland. Just like in the song."

"I miss you sis." Cornelius said as he knelt down. "There's never a day when I don't think of both you and your husband." He stood up. "We have to go Michelle."

Michelle leaned over and kissed both the grave stones. "Love you Mommy. Love you Daddy. I miss you."

Michelle followed Cornelius away from the graves. She heard some humming and realized that it was Cornelius.

OUAFOUAF

Cara followed Abigail and glanced up at the sky.

"Abby?" Cara said.

"Yes?" Abigail replied.

"Do you think my parents are proud of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I didn't give up and lose my sanity to depression."

Abigail stopped and turned to Cara. "Of course they're proud." Abigail said.

Cara smiled and walked home with her sister.

A/N: I was watching Nostalgia Critic's review for Once Upon a Forest when the idea for this came into my head. I'm not too sure who owns Beyond the Sunset.

Please no flames.


End file.
